


【队长中心，多宇宙】挑拨离间二十问

by WHY000



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHY000/pseuds/WHY000
Summary: （旧文修改重发，这篇文写的时候A3刚上映）*答题双方是MCU的队长和铁罐，主持人是冬哥*主要是MCU人设和剧情，大体正剧向，但一直在往很皮的方向OOC*他们都看过自己的漫画，知道漫画里其他宇宙发生过的剧情，甚至可能还了解过一点同人什么的233333*背景大概是复联4之后大家都挂了，这是在灵魂世界的采访（因为我觉得有些问题大家都死了比较方便交流）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	【队长中心，多宇宙】挑拨离间二十问

其实本来在纠结是写队长和冬哥的二十问还是和铁罐的二十问，后来想了想发现队长和冬哥根本无法写访谈体，因为访谈体的精髓就在于挑拨离间使劲搞事，他俩根本吵不起来有啥可挑拨的（不说不定呢）。同理，为了让搞事搞得更大，我决定邀请冬哥来做这个访谈的主持人，我在旁边吃瓜围观好戏就好（被一只飞过来的盾牌砸晕）。

导演：大家好，这里是本期挑拨离间二十问的录制现场，本期我们要拆的CP，啊不要采访的对象是史蒂夫·罗杰斯AKA美国队长和托尼·斯塔克AKA钢铁侠，为了保证节目的效果，并秉承节目一贯以来的主持人应当是客观中立第三方原则，我们主办方在仔细斟酌之后选择了巴基·巴恩斯AKA冬日战士作为本次节目的主持人（微笑），相信这对大家来说一定是一次有趣的视听盛宴，那么话不多说，节目即将开始！（对冬）Bucky，接下来靠你了~

冬：大家好，欢迎来到今晚的挑拨离间二十问，我是本期的主持人Bucky，至于节目组选我来当本期节目主持人的原因你们刚才都听到了，现在让我们邀请今晚的嘉宾入场。

盾（向观众挥手）：大家好，我还以为这个访谈是录播的没有其他人在，原来现场居然有这么多观众嘛。（转头）诶？？？Bucky！为什么你在这里？OMG我还以为今晚是我和Tony的访谈，难道是我记错了吗？

冬：不不不，就是你俩的访谈，我只是来当主持人的，主办方说这样更有助于增加收视率。

铁（翻节目规章）：喂导演，访谈节目主持人不是必须是客观中立第三方吗？

导演（礼貌的微笑）：是啊，斯塔克先生，您有什么不满意的吗？

铁：Jarvis，访谈结束之后记得提醒我把这个智障访谈的主办公司给买了，让这个导演明天穿着派大星的衣服去主持天线宝宝。

贾：Yes, sir.

铁：哦，另外，Steve，你居然能怀疑自己搞错了访谈对象，你到底接过和多少人的访谈？嗯？

盾：呃......那个让我们跳过精彩有趣的准备环节直接进入到激动人心的问答环节吧。（眼神示意冬）

1、  
冬：那现在正式进入访谈环节，第一题，请问你的姓名是什么，除此之外还有别的称号吗，请问你喜欢自己的称号吗？这问题好无聊，全世界应该没人不知道你们俩是谁吧，跳过。

铁：嘿！主持人不是只能按照台本念吗怎么还能吐槽问题的，导演我要求换主持！！！

导演：抱歉，斯塔克先生，这个访谈的随意度比较高，主持人确实可以在问题之外添加个人观点，因为观众们喜欢看这个。

铁：Jarvis，我改变主意了，还是让他去主持野外求生吧，必须和贝尔·格里尔斯享用完全一样的食谱的那种。以及我就要回答这个问题，本人托尼·斯塔克，除了是全世界最有钱、智商最高、长得最帅的的男人以外，还是无数次拯救地球维护世界安全的钢铁侠，我很喜欢自己的称号，虽然这个称号相当的不专业，我的盔甲材质明明是钛合金才不是什么上上个世纪的原始人类才会使用的碳铁混合物。

盾：所以，我也最好回答一下是吧。（无奈笑）史蒂夫·罗杰斯，代号美国队长，我很喜欢我的代号，也希望我自己能够配得上它。这个代号并不是我能选择的，它有着远比我个人要重大的意义，它是一个时代的产物，但也在那个时代过去之后依然有存在和被延续的价值，它代表了一些值得让人们去相信的东西，事实上，在其他宇宙里，使用过这个称号的确实也不止我一个人不是吗。（看冬）

冬：但你是最好的那一个，不要反驳我。下一题。

2、  
冬：请问你的年龄是，对方的呢，你觉得你们的年龄差对你们的关系有影响吗？

盾（笑）：每次遇到这种问题我都不知道该怎么回答。嗯，我出生于1918年，所以到现在我已经整整一百周岁了。

冬：没关系，不管怎么样我都比你大一岁不是嘛，总有人比你老的放心吧。

铁：和你们俩一起讨论这个问题怎么让我感觉这么难受呢？老冰棍你下次报年龄的时候能不能把呆在北冰洋底下的那66年跳过啊，要不然你们一个俩个自称百岁老人搞得我跟个木乃伊似的。

盾：好好好，说起来Tony你对自己的年龄有这么不满意嘛。

铁：当然！漫画里铁盾可是年下的好吗，为什么到我们这个宇宙就变成我比你大一轮多了？（注1）说起来老冰棍你居然是复联最小的一个我都有点难以置信，这让我怎么愉快的叫你老冰棍！

盾：呃，这大概是因为在漫画里你23岁就成为钢铁侠了吧，我总得等你先造出盔甲再认识你嘛。

铁：这能怪我吗？这还不是因为漫画里那帮恐怖分子提前了十几年绑架我，这都怪那些恐怖分子！

冬：是哦Steve，漫画里我也比你小来着，Sam和Clint他们还特别喜欢自恃和你平辈管我叫熊孩子。然而在这个宇宙里你才是最小的小甜心，这是编剧特意要把你塑造成团宠形象吗哈哈哈。

铁（坏笑）：我突然想八卦一下，巴恩斯，既然你比他大一岁多，你们上的应该不是一个年级吧，他小的时候有管你叫过什么别的称呼吗，比如哥哥或者学长什么的？

冬（笑）：好问题，事实上他非要叫我Bucky就是因为他死活不肯承认我比他大，所以非要给我取一个听起来像是他的小弟弟的昵称，但是1932年的圣诞节我骗他喝酒结果他喝醉了，然后在梦里哭着喊着说巴基哥哥别走。

盾（无奈）：Bucky你可以不可以给我留点面子，这才第二题，这场访谈结束你怕不是要把我从认识你开始说过的每句梦话都抖出来不可。年龄差没有影响，对我和所有人的关系都没有影响，下一题！

【注1：漫画里队长出生于1920年7月4日，所以在被冰冻及解冻的时候应该是25岁，同年铁罐24。而电影中队长出生于1918年7月4日，1945年3月坠机，铁罐出生于1970年5月29日，所以2011年队长解冻的时候，队长27，铁罐41。（所以616盾铁其实是有过无忧无虑并肩作战的青涩时光的，然而MCU就只能老夫少妻了233333）】

3、  
冬：请问你的身高是，对方的呢，你觉得你们的身高差对你们的关系有影响吗？

铁（怒摔话筒）：Jarvis，给我一套装甲，上一题问年龄，这一题问身高，出题的人绝对在针对我！

盾（急忙按住）：Tony，冷静，这种题最开始都是问这些个人信息问题的！我有参加过，啊不，我有看过别人的访谈，这几道题都是一定会问的。

铁：你有什么？

盾（转移视线）：我184，他174，没有影响。

铁：算了不跟你计较，说起来电影宇宙到底对我有什么意见，漫画里我和这个该死的老冰棍明明一样高的！

盾：其实这样比较合理啊，这样你穿上盔甲就和我差不多了，要不然如果你和我一样高，穿上盔甲之后不是要俯视我嘛。

铁（理所应当脸）：那不是挺好的吗？

4、  
冬：两位相遇的时候是什么样的情况，你们对对方的第一印象如何，这对你们的关系有影响吗？

铁（冷漠）：这是什么愚蠢的问题，老冰棍这题你来回答。

盾：那我就诚实回答了啊。在我见到Tony之前弗瑞就把他的资料给我看过了，我们第一次见面是在德国，当时洛基正在一个酒店门口攻击平民，然后我最先赶到和他打了起来，Tony和Nat随后过来帮我，然后我们抓住了洛基一起回去。

铁：明明是你被那个神经兮兮的外星人按在地上揍，然后我帅气登场过来救了你好吗？

盾：你是指黑进Nat的飞机里放音乐这种类型的帅气吗，恕我直言那首歌真的很难听。

铁：老冰棍你想打架是吧，Jarvis！给我……

冬（赶紧拦住）：等等等等，你们能先把问题回答完再出去打吗，真的，访谈结束之后你们可以打一天，反正Steve他特别喜欢打上一整天，是吧？

盾：那句话不是那个意思！算了不想解释……

冬：这么听起来你们第一次见面还算比较和睦嘛，但是Nat告诉我说你们俩一见面就吵了起来是怎么回事？

铁：那是因为他就是一个自以为是的老冰棍，以为自己穿着一件可笑的紧身衣就可以指挥飞船上的所有人了，明明长了一张很甜的小脸蛋，非要摆出那种修道院里的老太太才会有的表情。

盾：当时明明是你不顾可能发生的危险用电笔电Bruce我才和你吵起来的好吗，我——（深吸一口气）好吧，当时我确实对你有误解，我为我说出的那些话道歉。最开始我以为你只是为了博人眼球，享受被追捧的快感才穿上那套盔甲，但后来你向我们证明了你并非如此，你是一个值得敬佩的战友。

铁：噢不不不老冰棍，你真是天真的可爱，我当时确实是因为享受被别人追捧，被别人当成超级英雄的感觉才穿上那套盔甲的，但我可穿着那套盔甲做了不少有意义的事，我觉得我配得上他们的赞美，这个目的没什么羞耻的。顺带一提，我可不会为把你叫做实验室小白鼠而道歉，如果你期待这个的话。

冬：嗯，那对你们的关系有影响吗？

盾（叹气）：应该是有的。因为在漫画里我们的初遇要浪漫的多，在漫画中是已经组队的复仇者联盟发现了被冻在冰里的我，然后接纳我成为了第六位成员，并且在我逐渐适应现代生活的过程中，Tony给我提供了非常大的帮助。我想我们的故事如果以这样的方式开始的话，后面应该会亲密和顺利的多吧。

铁：是啊，神盾局把我的活儿全抢了，这都怪寇森，就是因为他是你的狂热小粉丝，听说你死而复生他激动坏了，一口气把所有和你有关的工作，包括什么带你认识21世纪教你使用新科技之类的全都包了。（注2）

盾：但我看你也不怎么喜欢我啊，就算你有漫画的机会估计也不会搭理我吧？

铁：那是因为漫画里我没有一个美国队长狂热崇拜的追星族老爹啊！（模仿语调）“我这一生创造了太多东西，它们大多给这个世界带来的灾难远大于好处，只有他，他是我最杰出的作品，我要带他回来！（注3）”原话，一字不差。在不得已接受了你死透了这个事实之后他一辈子的时间都在和所有他认识的人赞美你（注4），而与此同时他连一个小小的表扬都不肯给我，事实上我唯一一次觉得自己赢过你是在他死了二十多年之后才被我找到的录像带里，他居然说我才是他这一生最伟大的创造，考虑到这句话比他吹你的时间要晚，我姑且认为他终于把自己伟大的创造名单第一顺位从你换成我了。

盾（笑）：那你这算不算迁怒于我啊？

铁：我这是完全符合人类理性的正常反应好吗，我——（叹气）好吧，你说的有道理，漫画里的我确实很敬重你，甚至可以说是美国队长崇拜还没毕业，那个我真的很以可以和你并肩作战而感到荣幸。而这个宇宙的我不但对你没什么好感，而且甚至还因为和你没有关系的理由而记恨你抢走我的父爱。好吧，我承认MCU我俩交集太少、交情太浅我得负一半责任。但你也必须为满脑子都是巴恩斯天天满世界找他负另一半责任！

冬：喂，这个锅为什么也能丢给我啊？而且我不出现你们不是更好交流感情吗？要是复联2我也出场那就彻底没你们俩什么事儿了好嘛。

铁：当然算你的锅，漫画里从他发现你活着到用宇宙魔方让你恢复记忆就是两个星期的事儿，这里你可是整整躲了两年！而且还是复联集体活动最多关系最亲密的两年！这个老冰棍每天坐在我对面满脑子想的都是你，只要没有任务的时候就和那个小鸟跑出去找你，这样你让我怎么和他谈恋爱啊！

【注2：漫画中复联是铁罐创立的，所以至少在最开始和复联有关的一切事务都由他负责，但在电影中复联的创立、后勤和经费支持都变成了神盾局，还记得复联2最后的那个基地吗（在队3、蚁人1、蜘蛛侠和复联3中也一直在用的那个），那就是寇森在神盾局特工里面建的。不过在队2到复联2神盾局解体的时间里，复联的总部是曼哈顿中心区铁罐的大厦。】  
【注3：霍华德台词来自特工卡特第一季第八集】  
【注4：有一个网传很久的误区是老霍找了队长一辈子，这是不可能的，任何搜救活动都是有时间限制的。事实上从漫威衍生剧特工卡特里就可以看出，在坠机事件一年之后，不管是Peggy还是老霍都相信队长已经死透了。事实上队长之所以会重新被挖出来，和无敌浩克里的一个删减片段有关，浩克在暴走乱砸的时候曾经去过北冰洋，所以把沉在下面的冰山给砸出来了（官方说明）。不过老霍确实是爱队长的，而且吹了他一辈子以示缅怀。】

5、  
冬：好了好了下一题，两位相遇时分属的阵营是？

盾&铁：复仇者联盟

铁：怎么会有这么傻的问题？这里难道有人不是复联的吗？

冬：呃，算了当我不存在。或者我复联3的时候算吗？

铁：不，你不算。

冬：喂，这不公平啊，你都可以随便拉那个红色紧身衣的小男孩入伙为啥我不算？而且他也没有签协议。

铁：……总之我没同意所以不算。哼。

盾（无奈笑）：其实漫画里还是存在挺多阵营的吧，而且有很多跨阵营CP，不像我们这个宇宙暂时就只有复联了。

冬：是啊，比如我是雷霆特工队的，他是光照会的，你是九头蛇的。

盾：那个不是我好嘛！！！是那个记忆错乱人格扭曲的神经病跟我长了一张一模一样的脸不说还盗用我的身份和信誉，这个事情我绝对要澄清一下，我和那个家伙一点关系都没有！！！他就等着在监狱里坐穿牢底吧！！！（注5）

【注5：大事件秘密帝国中队长因为宇宙魔方黑化，不过最后事实证明蛇队和真·队长是两个人，而且他俩现在都存在于全新全异宇宙中，虽然蛇队现在在监狱里呆着，不过我们都知道，在监狱里呆着的反派早晚会跑出来搞事，总之恭喜队长黑名单再添对手吧233333】

6、  
冬：在你们自己看来，你们的关系如何？

盾：我把每一位复仇者都当作值得敬佩的出色队友，Tony自然也是其中之一。

铁：……巴恩斯，请你诚实的回答我，以你对他的了解，他这个回答是什么意思。

冬：呃，(看盾)Steve，我觉得你可以直言心里话，如果你不想伤害任何人，最后有可能会伤害到所有人。（对铁）这句话的意思是，我拒绝回答这个问题。

铁：说真的，Steve，你大概敬佩我的能力，也认可我的人品，但你不信任我。我不是说那种你觉得我会出卖谁的那种不信任，是你不信任我有控制自己的能力，你觉得有些事情只要被我知道我就会不顾一切的滥用自己的超能力去做突破底线的事情，这是你为什么不告诉我我爸的事情的原因，对吧。很抱歉最后证明你似乎是对的，我没法在那样的场合下控制自己，但你从一开始就认定我是这样的人真的让我很伤心。

盾（叹气）：Tony，我承认我们互相不信任，我们都是成年人，要达到那样的信任还需要多一点熟悉才行。

铁：互相？我什么时候不信任你了？

盾：我在机场就告诉你泽莫要放五个恐怖分子出来毁灭世界，你非要看到证据才相信我说的是真的，这么说在你眼里我是那种可以为了维护朋友陷害一个无辜心理医生的人吗？

铁：这还不至于，我当然相信你任何时候都不可能陷害别人。当时我不是不信任你，是不信任他。这个故事一听就是巴恩斯告诉你的，而你看起来可以相信他说的每一个字，你得理解我做不到这一点。（注6）

盾：好吧，那奥创呢？你造奥创没有告诉我，打算造幻视也没有告诉我，和罗斯商量协议的时候也没有告诉我，你同样也不认为我在知道这些事情之后可能理解你的观点不是吗？旺达告诉了我你的梦境，她说你看到我快死了，然后我拉着你的手说你本可以救我们。Tony，七十年前我已经死过一次了，这样和危险昼夜相伴的生活是我自己选的，我喜欢这样的生活，我不会为自己的死亡怪罪任何人，Tony，当你在梦境里借我之口把这一切怪罪于自己时，你信任我吗？

铁：这根本不是那个意思好吗？我，我只是觉得如果你们真的出了什么事我会怪我自己，我也不知道为什么我在梦里就安排你说那句话了，可能是当时你离我最近吧。呃，好吧我承认，我确实也不够信任你，我不相信这个世界上有人没有黑暗面，所以我总是试图去揣测你的黑暗面到底在什么地方。当然，我没有怀疑过你可能陷害别人或者什么之类的，我从来没有怀疑过你的人格。

盾（叹气）：……西伯利亚也没有吗？

铁：没有。很惊讶吗？确实没有。我知道你没有在骗我，你确实是因为不想伤害到任何人才假装自己不知道的，所以我也不是因为你的这么做的目的感到愤怒的。我甚至都不是在生气在你心里他比我重要，因为你有充分的理由把他排在自己的朋友名单第一位。我生气的就是你不信任我。你觉得你只要告诉我了这件事，我就会像个疯子一样满世界追杀巴恩斯，甚至利用自己的财富和权力暗中弄死他，你觉得只要让我知道了这件事情，他就会处在极度危险的境地，是吧。

盾：……是的，我承认。我当时觉得只要我告诉你这件事，可能我第二天就会在报纸上看见他的尸体从波多马克河里被打捞出来。

铁：你不相信我能控制自己，你怀疑我会失去理智，而这正是导致我最后真的失去理智的原因！如果你早一点和我说的话，我本可以不用在那个基地里，当着那个该死的泽莫的面第一次知道这件事，你本来可以给我一次做个好人的机会的，但你没有。天啊，我甚至不敢承认我当时那么想杀了他，就是因为你在那，我想报复你，我想让你也尝尝失去所爱的感觉，我想知道如果我杀了他你会不会发疯。我恨你让我成为这样。你有为任何人复仇过吗？比如为巴恩斯，在你以为他死了之后？

盾：如果推翻九头蛇算的话，那大概有吧。

铁：你有杀了那个害死他的人吗？

盾：佐拉博士吗，没有，我不能杀了他，我必须把他带回去，这是任务。

铁：那看来你确实和我们不一样。那如果是我呢？如果那天我真的杀了他呢？你会为他复仇吗？

盾：……这件事其实不太可能发生，我当时已经下定决心如果你真的一定要杀了他，我会和他一起死。但如果真的……不会，我不会这么做，错误已经发生了，复仇没有意义。

铁：看来有件事我确实错怪你了。你还记得你砸开我头盔的时候吗？

盾：记得。我用盾牌砸开你的头盔的时候，你的第一反应是用手臂护住头部，你觉得我会杀了你。

铁：是的，我当时确实觉得你会杀了我。我直到刚才都觉得我当时要是再挣扎一下，你就会用那个该死的盾牌把我的脑袋切下来，事实上得知你绝对不会这么做之后我居然还有点失望。我从来没见过你那样的表情，呃，怎么说，想杀人的表情。

盾：很抱歉让你看到这样的我。

铁：噢不，这样挺好的，显得你不这么像张征兵海报，而是个活着的人。 

【注6：这里我强行解释了，因为我当时我看机场那段就觉得有点奇怪，MCU盾铁再冷淡铁罐也不至于能怀疑队长故意陷害泽莫，因为很显然就算不认识队长的人都不可能有这个怀疑，所以我只能理解成铁罐觉得“这个傻子不知道听了哪来的故事还信以为真了”】

7、  
冬：在其他人眼中你们的关系如何？

铁：这个问题你要不要回答一下？

冬：呃，算了，我觉得我没法很客观的回答这个问题，毕竟我和你们同框的唯一一部电影你们俩差点打死对方。

铁：你觉得有人能很客观的回答这个问题吗？

冬（疑惑）：诶？复联其他人都不可以吗？

盾：我想在内战之后我和Tony是什么关系我们自己也不清楚吧，更不要说其他人了。

铁：简而言之就是在大家看来我们算是彻底决裂了。

冬：可是，Steve你不是还给他寄了那个手机来着吗？

铁：那件事只有我们俩知道，噢，看起来还有你。靠，老冰棍，我可是把这个当成我们俩的小秘密的你怎么就告诉其他人了呢？

盾：我和Bucky之间从八岁开始就没有秘密啊，而且我——Tony你别激动！好吧其实就是我寄包裹的时候他正好在旁边我也没觉得有什么好隐瞒的，这个答案你满意吗？

铁（翻个白眼）

8、  
冬：有什么你不擅长但他擅长的特殊技能吗？

铁：我擅长所有自第三次科技革命以来的人类智慧结晶，他全都不擅长。好，这题可以过了。

盾（笑）：确实，Tony在这个方面要比绝大多数人都要出色。嗯，我的话，画画算吗？

铁：噢，说到这个我就来气，之前我去史密尼森化石博物馆的时候有看到你的化石素描本，我说在你眼里巴恩斯有这么帅吗？为什么你的素描本里百分之八十的内容都是他？啊？噢，还有那个日期，基本上每天都有，你是参加了lofter上的什么画手百日斩活动一天一张巴恩斯吗？？？

冬（望天）：我觉得我又莫名躺枪了。这个我可以解释一下，那是因为当时在战场上我们俩每天都呆在一起，他除了我也没什么别的好画的吧。

铁：那2015年的速写本呢？老冰棍我TM就坐你对面你居然每天对着自己脑子里的幽灵画画，你说你是不是嫌弃我年纪大了不配当你的素描模特啊？

盾：呃，Tony说真的，你大概记错了，你真的没有一直坐我对面，事实上你大部分时候都呆在地下室里并且把门锁上，我们就算呆在一栋楼里一个星期也见不到两次面，真不是我故意当你不存在。

冬：好了好了我们跳过这个问题，不过我在想Steve你不是还有一项特长叫现场演讲吗？还引经据典的那种（注7）。

铁：呵，他反正超级士兵每天只用睡两个小时，其他时间就在楼下24小时书店看各种乱七八糟的东西，搞得那个书店里的女孩子们一度值夜班十分积极。

【注7：漫画里队长个人系列的文案真的堪称一绝，不管是讲道理还是骂人你队都能引用美国历史上那些民权运动领袖或者社会活动家的精彩言论，配合上非常扎心的逻辑分析，给对方辩友致命一击。每当这个时候我都会深深的怀疑，队长你不是艺术生吗，为什么感觉你文史哲兼修呢？】

9、  
冬：你们的智力值、武力值有高下之分吗？

盾：Tony在绝大部分的宇宙中都是智力值排位在前五的人物，应该很少有人能在智力值方面和他抗衡吧。

铁：那当然，我绝对是本世纪最杰出的天才之一，而且考虑到你说的那几个智力值在我前面的人在本宇宙中都还没出现，我觉得之一两字可以划掉。

冬：Steve我觉得他在这个问题上相当有自信根本不需要你夸他，不过说起来好像有人提到过佐拉在七十年代就能把自己的大脑储存到电脑里，并且开发出一套可以通过人的过去行为预测未来走向的程序，这个你好像只有在漫画里的某些宇宙能做到吧。

铁：……你可以不说话真的，我不需要你提醒我某些宇宙的我自己似乎比我智商更高这一点。不过话说回来，这个智商问的是不是不仅指科技创造方面，虽然很不想承认，但老冰棍在战略部署和心理战术上的智商也许比我高了这么一点点。可能还比我多会几门语言。就一点点。哼。

盾：Tony你是在夸我吗？这还真是相当难得。（笑）

铁：不，我只是在控诉每一次我们俩发生啥矛盾都是你在套路我。

冬：所以你们是都同意了这道题的智商应该分科技和策略两个类型来看？

盾：术业有专攻这也很正常吧，真的有人可以从各种意义上而言都兼具超高智商吗？

铁：有。隔壁蝙蝠侠。他们的编剧基本把能点的智力点都给他点上了。他们世界观里的任何人不管正派反派都可以被他用智商解决掉。呵。

盾（笑）：大概是因为他们正联平均实力实在太强大了吧，不像我们这里除了索尔其他人都还比较正常。

冬：那武力值呢？

盾：这就取决于他要穿哪套盔甲来打我了。（注8）

铁（翻个白眼）

【注8：铁罐的盔甲的详细信息可以在百度搜索“钢铁侠战衣”，那个词条下面有从Mark1到Mark50每一套战衣的详细能力和武器配备情况，可以看出为了保证便捷性、易于穿着，大部分的战衣的载重能力都是有限的，只能配备少量的武器，主要的进攻方法还是掌心和胸口的激光炮。另外队3最后的决战是在一个空间很狭小的导弹基地内，所以远程小导弹反而不适合在这种场合使用（有一个镜头就是铁罐对队长使用自己的小导弹，队长躲开，然后天花板上的架子被炸了下来，砸到了铁罐自己），所以反浩克不适合也是这个理由。不过Mark50（就复联3那套）感觉和前面的战斗力完全不在一个数量级，果然科技在进步啊233333】 

10、  
冬：有你觉得讨厌但和对方关系很好的人吗？呃，我是不是应该回避一下等你们回答完这个问题再进来。

铁：你都说到这个份上了看来我还必须得诚实的回答一下是吗？

冬：嗯，其实我也希望听到真实的答案。

铁：好吧，你算一个。但先声明，这和我爸没关系。

冬：我得承认我并没有想到这一点，为什么？

铁：（看远处路过招手的霍华德）那个老头都原谅你了我还能说什么？说真的你们的战时友谊这么坚固的吗？我讨厌你是因为你对老冰棍来说比我重要。我想我可以理解他为什么这么在乎你，罗迪为我做的尚且不如你为他做的那么多，但他依然是我最在意最不可割舍的朋友，更何况你们俩这也算是阴差阳错地一起穿越时空了，作为唯一了解自己的过去，能够证明自己人生的前二十年都是真实的存在，你们可以为对方付出一切在所不惜实在是非常正常的事情。如果我和他之间可以用友谊或者爱情之类的词语来描述，那你们之间显然已经超过人类的语言可以描述的范围，要是我有幸有过这样的朋友，让我为他炸了纽约我都愿意。但是你也得理解我肯定会为这一切感到不愉快，我在意的人心里永远有一个比我更重要的人，换谁都不会高兴的。

盾：谢谢你，Tony。

铁：谢我什么？谢我虽然讨厌他但还是很有修养的没有揍他吗？

盾：不，谢谢你尊重我和他之间的关系，虽然我做的事情都从来不求能被理解，但如果有人能够以同理心理解我和他的处境，对我来说确实是莫大的安慰。

冬（拍拍盾的肩膀）：那你呢，Steve，你有觉得讨厌的人吗？

铁：喂，急什么，我还没说完呢，我刚刚说你只算一个，还有别的呢。

盾（笑）：不会吧，和我关系好的人里面有这么多让你不满意的吗？

铁：是啊！罗曼诺夫那个两面派的女人，说是帮我结果分分钟反水，小胖鸟说好回家退休结果你一个电话他就跑出来帮你打我，还有山姆·威尔逊那个家伙，他简直是你的无脑小粉丝好嘛，美国队长不论干什么我都要追随！噢还有那个会变奇怪魔法的小女巫（盾：她叫旺达），我都不知道你哪来的谜之人格魅力为啥那小姑娘这么喜欢你，啊然后还有我爸，我真想知道你们七十年前到底发生了些什么事儿啊，那个老头子自负的很我就没见过他这么夸任何一个人！

盾：Nat他们也是为了联盟好，我知道你不是这个意思，至于旺达，虽然她有犯过错误，但说真的Tony，你真的要和一个孩子计较吗？至于你父亲，我真的不知道啊，其实我当时并没有觉得霍华德他欣赏我或者在意我，事实上我还差点误会他想追求Peggy，虽然我们关系确实比我和你要和睦得多（铁：怪我咯），但是我觉得他对我和对其他人并没有什么区别。

铁：说不定他是等你死了才爱上你的，失去了才知道珍惜什么的。

盾：……

冬：好吧，Steve。轮到你来回答这个问题了。

盾：没有，Tony的朋友们都是很棒的人，我并没有不喜欢谁。

铁：是嘛，那罗斯呢？你也不讨厌他吗？

盾：……他和你算关系好吗？

铁：不算，好了下一题。

11、  
冬：你对对方生活上的品味有何看法？

铁：超级老土！说真的，格子衬衫搭配皮质外套？老冰棍你知道你拉低了整个曼哈顿的时尚度吗？你往街上一走看起来就像是从博物馆奇妙夜里跑出来的山顶洞人！还有你家里的布置，爵士乐唱片？你在逗我吗？你的邻居是怎么忍受从隔壁传来上个世纪的音乐的？真是辛苦那些祝你隔壁监视你的神盾局特工了，弗瑞必须得给她们加薪才行。

盾（看冬）：没事儿我已经习惯他对此类问题的嘲讽了，我觉得我挺好的。

铁：啊，还有，去24小时书吧看书？说真的，这是个科技时代，居然还有人阅读纸质资料我真是难以置信，你真该和那些纸质书一起被放进碎纸机里搅和搅和好让你那个化石大脑清醒一点！

冬（看盾）：我完全理解你，真的，我想可能是因为我们俩都是化石吧。

盾（对铁）：说完了吗，那接下来换我了。恕我直言我真的没觉得你那走在时代前沿的21世纪审美有多出色，且不说曼哈顿中心区最丑的那栋楼就是你的斯塔克大厦，有人说过你在复仇者的公共频道里放的音乐简直不堪入耳吗，五十把锯子同时锯床脚的声音都要比它安静一点。你以为你给盔甲上的颜色很好看吗，Mark47的配色看起来就和还没上完漆就被迫拿出来用一样，不知道的还以为你去水里捞那个孩子的时候掉色了。（注9）

铁：很好，老冰棍，你的答案非常有勇气，Jarvis，给我一套盔甲！

贾：sir，现在是访谈时间，盔甲就在外面，等您访谈结束就可以使用了。

铁：……你就等着下个星期被捐给慈善机构吧。

【注9：Mark47就是蜘蛛侠英雄归来里面铁罐的那套盔甲，我私心让队长替我吐槽了一下我对那套盔甲的观感，真的，还是不要随便尝试奇怪配色比较好】

12、（这题相当OOC但我实在很想这么写）  
冬：对方有前任/和你同时期的情人/追求者/绯闻对象/蓝红知己/特殊的人吗？你介意吗？我怎么觉得这个问题我也应该回避一下……

铁：这问题谁出的？我怎么觉得故意的呢？

冬：那个，你看一下标题，挑拨离间二十问。

铁（咬牙）：行吧，我觉得答完这题我们就真的彻底余生不用互相指教了。

盾（微笑）：深有同感。要不我们约定一下，接下来说的话说完就当没发生过？

铁：……一言为定？

盾：那你先吧。

铁：好啊我早就想吐槽了我就不说你和巴恩斯之间三生三世扯不明道不清番外都不知道出了多少本居然TM还有情人节特刊的浪漫爱情故事了你和卡特家族又是怎么回事姑姑侄女两代人通吃看把你能的还有你和我爸真的是清白的吗为啥全世界都在疯传他在北冰洋里挖了你一辈子以及你和娜塔莎那个电梯激情拥吻又是怎么回事就因为美国队长每部电影可以得到两个吻她就非得亲你两次是吧你和山姆呢和克林特呢和那只小蚂蚁呢啊对了还有你和索尔又是怎么回事为啥就你能移动那个该死的锤子你是不是还动过啥不该动的锤子噢最让我难以忍受的是居然连睡衣宝宝你都要伸出魔爪你俩到底啥关系他见我第一面把我粘墙上结果一见你就我是你的忠实小粉丝请给我签个名吧真是岂有此理为啥全世界都喜欢你你这的水简直浑到不能忍！

盾：Tony你真的好意思吗我就不算你和十二个月的封面女郎都干过些啥了Peter还是个孩子你居然都能上手你俩到底啥关系不需要我提醒你lof上虫铁tag有多火吧睡衣宝宝这个昵称真的不是在某些特殊场合想出来的吗还有你和班纳又是怎么回事不论是讲睡前故事还是制造世界危机搞事你第一个想到的不都是他吗还不用说你是所有人里唯一有固定女友而且小辣椒还每部电影都出场以及你居然还好意思说我和娜塔莎搞得好像你没亲过一样她可是你的秘书还不说你和幻视呢和罗迪呢哦对了还有贾维斯我都不说人类的那个了就AI的那个复联2你这么想把他实体化你敢说不是因为爱情吗明明对所有人都比对我要信任把我排在最后顺位可怜我被NTR了还有人骂我渣男！

铁：……

盾：……

铁：这个访谈可以到此结束了，下面的问题都可以不用问了。

冬：我仿佛知道了很多不该知道的东西……Steve我突然觉得我们俩组CP真的好和睦啊……果然是因为我是个专一的好孩子是嘛……

铁：呵，你不要想太多，不信下次你俩访谈我当主持人，我们可以让队长详细谈谈他对冬寡冬叉冬铁冬鹰以及你和那个薯片妹的CP的看法（注10）。

冬：告辞。

【注10：漫画里宇宙魔方幻化成了一个五岁的小女孩，名字叫可比克，所以就薯片妹了。在秘密帝国的剧情里她一直在被巴基照顾，和雷霆特工队呆在一起。其实你们可以把秘密帝国的结局理解为因为冬哥给薯片妹当奶爸当的十分合格，由此薯片妹非常满意并顺手拯救了世界的故事】

13、  
冬：你们有吵过架吗，都是什么样的经过？

铁：当然，经常，什么样的经过都有。

盾：比如上一题就刚刚吵了一架。 

冬：呃，如果要举几个例子呢？

盾：嗯，事实上我们只要电影同框就没有不吵的时候吧。复联一我们第一次见面就差点约架，后来因为克林特被洛基控制把飞船炸了，所以我们才没打起来。

铁：复联二这个老冰棍非要阻止我伟大的创造，拔了我的电源还砸了我的电脑屏幕，所以我们在实验室里干了起来。

盾：然后内战，我们差不多是从电影一开头一直吵到了最后结尾吧。

铁：所以幸好我们复联三没见面，不然肯定继续吵。

盾：但是我不在你还是和别人吵起来了啊，Peter告诉我你先是和奇异博士，然后和星爵，而且还——（用盾牌挡住掌心炮）所以事实证明能吵起来都是你的问题。

铁：那是因为你的搭档是特查拉，而我的队友是那个神经病尬舞团，我们就差一丢丢就可以抓住那个该死的紫薯精了！换你这个严肃古板的老冰棍你早被他们气死了！

14、  
冬：你们之间有过欺骗和隐瞒吗？

铁：……就没有几个不这么让我想揍那个老冰棍的问题吗。

盾：有。准确的说我们并没有欺骗过对方，但是我们确实都有很多事情隐瞒了对方。

铁：其实在其他宇宙里我们貌似是有欺骗过对方的。我记得内战的时候我给你设过陷阱来着，秘密战争2015的时候我也好像把你记忆删除了来着，不过你也在手心里藏电击器电炸过我的盔甲来着。

盾：……所以我们的关系是为什么会比那个宇宙更糟糕，是因为我们都不够抖M吗。

15、  
冬：接下来的问题有一些可能是基于你们经历过的一些事情，而另一些可能基于你们多宇宙这一与其他CP很不相同的设定而特意设置的。比如这个，众所周知每个宇宙的盾铁都在内战，而且理由各不相同，请问你们认为相比于其他宇宙的内战，你们这个宇宙的内战有什么不同之处。

盾：原来之前那个关于内战的问题在这里。在这个宇宙中我们内战的主要原因是索科维亚协议，即复仇者联盟的行动必须接受联合国特别行动小组的监管，只有经过上级批准的任务才可以执行，不愿意签署这个协议的成员相当于自动退出复仇者联盟，如果私自行动会因违反协议而被通缉。

铁：而漫画主宇宙里引起内战的主要原因是超级英雄注册法案，即每一位超级英雄都必须向神盾局实名登记，在经过专门的训练之后指派所在城市的特定区域执行任务，相当于成为由神盾局统一管理的超能力警察。不允许有匿名的蒙面义警在城市中自发打击罪犯，如果被发现将会被神盾局逮捕。

盾：在电影中我认为联合国特别小组无法保证他们决策的正确性，他们很可能会出于某些目的阻止我们去执行一些至关重要的任务，或者效率太低无法及时审批紧急任务，或者他们干脆就已经被邪恶组织渗透了，所以我拒绝签署法案。我本来是打算退休一段时间，但是你知道的，发生了很多其他的事情，所以我不得不在被通缉的状态下继续去做自己该做的事。而且最后事实也证明所谓联合国特别小组基本就在罗斯国务卿一个人的控制之下，他只是希望把复联当成自己的工具而已。

铁：我同意。

盾：诶？Tony你说什么？

铁：我说我同意你关于罗斯那个老家伙的那句话，他提出这个协议只是想控制我们。

盾：那你为什么还要签订那个协议？

铁：Steve，我们总得有人签。罗斯他已经今非昔比了，他现在是国务卿，如果他想让复仇者联盟解散，这并不是什么做不到的事情。他完全可以把我们直接归类为什么非法组织，然后动用政府的力量勒令神盾局取消复联这个项目。Steve，我同意你不应该签这个法案，因为如果美国队长都签了，那就意味这件事一定是对的，所有人都必须签，当这个世界真的发生什么你之前担忧的事情的时候，我们将毫无对策。但你也得理解我必须要签这个法案，我不能就这么让那个老家伙把我们解散掉，我们所有人都为这个联盟付出过心血不是吗？我还记得你跟我说这里是你的家，我希望，我希望你的家一直在这。

盾：Tony，我，谢谢你一直记得我说的话，我能够理解你无论如何都希望保住复联的心意。呃，可是，你最开始并不是这个意思吧，我记得我们在讨论协议的时候，你是发自内心的支持它，并且希望我们所有人都签的，在我最开始还没有被通缉并且打算退休回家的时候。

铁：好吧，我承认我最开始并没有看出这一切都是罗斯那个老家伙的阴谋，我以为这个联合国小组怎么说也要比他靠谱一点来着。但是最开始我赞成协议确实是因为我觉得我们需要监管，或者说至少我觉得我们需要一些专业人士来协助我们决策一些事情，事实上我现在也这么觉得，只是罗斯不配监管我们而已，不代表我们应该被监管这件事是错的。

盾：但是，Tony，你觉得有谁是监管我们的最佳选择，或者说你真的可以找到一个比我们自己的良心更适合决定我们应该执行什么任务的对象吗？我当然不是说这个世界可以没有法律，什么都由人们自己的良心来决定，可是Tony，我们不一样，我们既然是复仇者联盟，是一个超级英雄团队，那我们就应该有基本的判断和自省。这不是不能违法犯罪，这是如何拯救世界，相信我，Tony，没有人比你更有资格教钢铁侠如何拯救世界，如果你拒绝自己判断如何拯救世界，而寄希望于其他人可以帮你判断的话，这是推卸责任。

铁：不这不是推卸责任，这是——（叹气）好吧，这听起来是有点推卸责任，但我希望的，是能够建立起一个由规则支持的超级英雄的入行与工作体系，我当然相信你能够做出理性判断，那等我们退休之后呢？我不觉得所有人都能做的和你一样好。我希望能一劳永逸的解决这个问题，这是为我们的后代考虑。

盾：我记得你造奥创的时候也是因为这个理由。

铁：是的！而且我依然觉得这是对的！奥创是我的技术问题，但这件事本身没问题。你不能因为奥创是个坏AI，罗斯是个不合适的监督者，就觉得我们不该有一个可以长久保卫地球的AI，或者一个可以长久的约束超英行为的组织。

盾：但你不觉得在你试图解决这些还没出现的问题的时候，你正在制造问题吗？这个世界每时每刻都在出现新的问题，不存在什么一劳永逸的解决方案，维护这个世界的和平和安全需要每一代人的努力。就像当年二战的时候我也觉得只要我们攻破了最后一个九头蛇基地，逼迫希特勒无条件投降，这个世界就可以重获和平了。但是事实是，七十年后的现在，这个世界依然面临各种各样的威胁，九头蛇被消灭了，还有新的邪恶势力在蠢蠢欲动。我们既然活在当下，就应该尽力解决当下的问题，正如七十年前我不可能为今天的世界解决所有问题一样，我们也不可能为未来解决所有问题，我们能做的只有对得起当下而已。

铁：Steve，我想这大概是我们的不同之处了。你觉得你可以当一辈子美国队长，就算你不在了也会有人接替你做这件事，你相信有人可以把你的旗帜传递下去并以此为荣。但我并不想当一辈子钢铁侠，我希望有一天这个世界可以彻底和平，我再也不用穿上这套战甲，也不需要有人再经历和我一样的命运。或许有人会说这是软弱和不负责任的体现，我不关心他们怎么说，但我觉得我不希望一辈子从事一个每天都有生命危险的职业，我希望在一切结束之后我能有安定的生活和美满的家庭，这是非常正常而且合理的愿望，我相信这个世界上的大部分人都和我有一样的愿望。反而是你，Steve，真的是因为美国队长的责任促使你必须从事这么危险的工作吗，还是你确确实实也把危险当成这份工作的乐趣之一呢？

盾：我想我不能否认我确实很享受和你们一起战斗的感觉，这仿佛让我回到了当年和咆哮突击队一起度过的时光，奥创对我说的话大概有些道理，我有点离不开战场。这倒不是说我是个战争狂热分子，我当然和你一样无比期望世界和平，如果有一天我能够彻底放下盾牌的话我很愿意当个插画作者，把我们这些年的故事画下来。但是战斗确实给了我这个过时之人为这个新的时代做点什么的机会，在流血的时候我才真正觉得自己是活着的，尤其是在得知Bucky还活着以前。而且七十年的冰冻经历确实让我对建立家庭没有太多期待，而二十一世纪值得我牵挂的人也不算多，我想这大概也是我比较不惜性命的原因吧。

铁：哈，看来我猜的没错，不过还是感谢老冰棍你坦诚的配合。说起来其实我早就觉得你和索尔是一类人了，那种在当代人类中差不多已经绝种的战士型人格，这也不奇怪，你来自另一个时代，而他来自另一个星球，只不过他比你更夸张。

盾（笑）：是的，在他们的文化里，他们非常崇尚战死沙场，他们认为这些在战场上牺牲的英灵将会去往瓦尔哈拉，在那里享受永世的荣耀和幸福。我想我应该还是比较在意现世的人生，对彼岸没有什么特别的期待。

冬：我觉得我似乎刚刚见证了整个访谈中最有价值而且气氛最好的一段对话，这甚至让我完全不忍心插嘴评论。

铁：你的观点应该和他基本一样吧，考虑到你们都是从上个世纪穿越过来的老冰棍。

冬：其实不太一样，我和Steve并没有你想象的那么相似，他从小就是那个比较不同于常人的存在，而我会更多的善于和这个世界相处。我甚至觉得他对家庭和安定的生活没有期待不是因为被冰冻和穿越时光，而是他本身就是这样的人，只是这样的经历让他非常明确的认清了这一点而已。所以当时他遇见佩吉·卡特的时候我颇有点嫉妒的原因就是因为他们俩真的很像（笑），看得出来卡特也是那种不安分的女孩子，和Steve一样追求冒险刺激充满意义的精彩人生，如果他们俩最后真的在一起的话应该能给对方带来相当能折腾的一辈子。

盾（笑）：那从某种程度上来说你也给我带来了相当能折腾的一辈子不是吗？而且也多亏你我才没过早的把自己折腾死。

铁：等等！我刚刚听到了什么？巴恩斯连你也有嫉妒过其他人和老冰棍之间的关系吗？我靠这不可能吧，我以为你在他心里一直是第一顺位。

盾（抢答）：Bucky在我心里确实一直是第一顺位，我觉得这和我爱过佩吉·卡特或者爱过任何人都不矛盾。

冬：呃，该怎么说呢，我大概真的在他心里是第一顺位吧，但是他和卡特深情对视的时候我简直就是隐形的这也是事实。（对铁）事实上我觉得他在相当长一段时间里都对我有点“被偏爱的都有恃无恐”的意思。

盾（立刻否认）：绝对没有！

铁（看戏）：否认的这么坚定一看就是假的，我觉得我能理解，失去过才懂得珍惜是吧？

冬：Bingo

16、  
冬：那么接上一题，你们对其他宇宙的内战有何看法？

铁：其实重点还是616吧，616我们为什么会打起来刚刚我已经说了。我觉得那个宇宙和我们的情况差很远吧，我们不过是个只有十个人左右的小团队，尚且有被监管的必要，更何况在那个超能力者多如狗的世界观里。你想想你某个不靠谱的同学同事突然哪天就基因觉醒变成变种人然后套个头套在城市里找人打架，你不觉得自己的生活毫无安全感可言吗？

盾：而那个宇宙里的我之所以反对主要是为这些超能力者自身及他们家人的安全考虑，他们本来就是义务为城市付出的英雄，匿名是他们保护自己且让自己的真实身份和蒙面义警身份剥离的方法，这可以让他们作为超级英雄的身份不至于打扰到他们正常的日常生活。如果志愿做好事还需要他们献出自己的安全，这个国家就太对不起为它付出努力的好人了。

冬：所以看起来是一个普通人的安全VS超能力者及其亲友的安全的问题，这个很难找到解决方案吧。

盾：确实，这件事情最后并没有得到合理的解决，虽然名单最后被删除了，但存在的问题依然存在着。

铁：而且你还挂了。

冬：这是一个非常令人悲伤的意外。

盾：我觉得这不是个意外。

铁：哈？为什么？

盾：呃，虽然我并不了解那个世界的我自己，而且他性格可能和我不太一样，但我觉得他能够预料到这件事情的发生，他是自愿的，自愿做一个殉道者。这样能平息纷争、解决问题不是吗？

铁：可是那个世界的我最后并没有解决问题啊，这样不是让你很失望？

盾：不一定吧，毕竟之后发生的事情挺超越想象的，能变成任何人的奇怪外星侵略者什么的，编剧的脑洞相当大了。

铁：诶，说起来，我们真的每个宇宙都在内战吗？

盾：也不是，还是有一些宇宙没有发生内战的，比如我死了或者你死了的那种。

铁：……你这句话还真是令人感到安慰呢。

冬：不是还有你们结婚了的那种吗？斯塔克是个女孩子的那个宇宙。（注11）

铁：……

盾：我觉得那个宇宙不现实，我不相信不同的性别或者婚姻能有助于解决这个问题。

铁：真是难以置信，老冰棍，我们居然在这个问题上达成了一致！我就算是个女人还和他结婚了也不可能为他放弃原则好吗，如果那个宇宙的我的智商没有因为变成女人而有啥毛病的话。

盾：我们做出的选择都是基于自己的价值观和当时所处环境而决定的，我想我们的价值观都不会因为谁是女孩子而有所不同，只有和漫画主宇宙不同的世界背景才有可能避免内战的发生或者一定程度上改变事件走向。而且，如果矛盾的发生是必然的话，我们的关系越亲近，带来的伤害应该越大吧。

铁：我不同意，虽然我们漫画里更熟，但我觉得你在这个宇宙带给我的伤害更大。哼。

冬：我觉得下次我们可以把616宇宙的斯塔克叫过来采访一下看他怎么说。

盾：……我怎么觉得他们可能打起来然后引发跨宇宙内战什么的。

铁：怎么可能，想想来自各个宇宙的Tony Stark，我们可以开一个未来学家见面会了。

冬：你确定吗？这样他们就都会知道你是最矮的那一个。

铁（掀桌）：Jarvis——

冬：好好好当我没说，下一题。

【注11：里德曾经观察到一些没有发生内战的宇宙，比如铁罐是妹子和队长结婚了于是没有发生内战的宇宙（3490），除此之外其他基本都是他俩有一个挂了的宇宙，包括什么第一次光照会聚会里德把包括铁罐在内的所有人干掉了所以就没有发生内战的宇宙（编剧：要么结婚要么去死，你们自己选），不过变成妹子这个设置莫名给我一种性别歧视的感觉所以我很不喜欢】

17、  
冬：两位有看过动画版的自己吗？有何看法？

盾：有！我觉得EMH的Tony超可爱超有礼貌，我可以选择和那个宇宙换一下吗？

铁：老冰棍你想得美！我觉得那个宇宙的我根本不科学，这个世界上怎么可能存在吵架连报社老板都吵不过的斯塔克？被报纸抹黑直接把报社买了不就行了吗居然还上门讲道理？我宣布我的未来学家大聚会那个来自EMH的哥们可以退群了。

盾（对冬）：看到没有，比这个宇宙可爱多了对吧。

铁：你还好意思说！AA的队长也比你有趣多了好不好！人家可是每次关键时候都是“我相信Tony，你们再给他一点时间！”，不像你只会砸我电脑屏幕！

盾：呃，不，事实上如果你认真看的话你会发现，我相不相信你取决于你靠不靠谱，AA里面的我是在你靠谱的时候超级信任你，如果不靠谱我会从一开始就反对你。

冬：可是，Steve你是怎么判断他这次靠谱下一次不靠谱的？

盾：我也不知道啊，所以我才觉得那个宇宙的我超神奇，居然能在Tony还啥都没干之前就提前预知他这次要干的事情是会拯救世界还是会毁灭世界，真是令人羡慕的超能力，比尤利西斯还好用不是吗？（注12）

铁：老冰棍你可闭嘴吧，说起来巴恩斯你在动画里没有出现过吗？

冬：有还是有的，一季一集大概？反正出场率真的“相当高”。

铁：而且你们俩在AA里面还分手了（笑）。

盾：嗯？为什么？我觉得任何宇宙我都不可能不在意Bucky啊？

冬：别担心，是我单方面甩了你，和你没关系，真的。

盾：为什么？？？

冬：呃，那个宇宙的我貌似觉得当年我们会从飞机上掉下去被冻成老冰棍都是你的错，所以——诶我没这么觉得啊，我也不知道为啥会有宇宙的我这么觉得，我真没这么觉得，我发誓！

铁：其实那个宇宙索尔貌似也单方面甩了他弟弟的，这么说你会不会觉得比较安慰，虽然我更想知道那个头上长角的小坏蛋对此有没有什么看法。

【注12：尤利西斯，漫画中的一位异人族少年，能力是预言未来】

18、  
冬：在你们的诸多漫画番外故事中你最喜欢哪一篇？哎我觉得你们俩的1872还不错啊，那个故事挺感人的。

铁：……1872吗……我觉得还是不要有那样的宇宙比较好。

盾：但是那个故事确实从剧情架构和人物刻画来说都做得非常出色，而且最后的情感渲染也很到位。

铁：你可以不要这么一本正经的用文学理论分析一个我们所有人都死的超惨的宇宙吗，啊不，准确的说是你们所有人都死的超惨除了我最后一个人很惨的活着的宇宙，我拒绝这种单方面虐我剧情。哦对了，巴恩斯你知道在那个宇宙里你也挂了吗？

冬：知道啊，这不是常态吗，事实上我和Steve的番外都是他第一人称单方面回忆我，而我基本上都是以房间里的遗像、阿灵顿国家公墓里的雕塑、他素描本上的画或者其他各种形式的纪念物品出现的，我已经习惯活在别人的回忆杀里了。《白》那本的编剧居然还在序言里面说我和Steve是柏拉图式的爱情可这明明就是泰坦尼克号式的爱情好不好？而且最让我难以置信的是你们俩的番外都还非要在开头强调一下我挂了，这是每一个Steve存在的宇宙都必须有一个挂掉的我吗？算了，看在那个宇宙里我和小娜修成正果的份上我忍了。

铁：哦豁，有趣了，我和老冰棍的番外基本都是他挂了。

盾：这不光是番外吧，主宇宙也是我啊。编剧是不是对我有意见（无奈）。

铁：不，我觉得编剧是对我有意见，内战结束你直接丢给我一封遗书然后挂机到围城才上线，那中间的大事件可不都是在单方面虐我吗？可怜我又是被神盾撤职又是被浩克暴打最后还把自己给记忆删除了，真的，下次再有死亡挂机的机会我要求换我。

冬：就像某些内战IF线一样？虽然我感觉那个IF线只是为了给我们看看斯塔克你的那封遗书长啥样，顺便告诉我们主宇宙你们俩一边打着内战还一边互留了遗书。说起来，这宇宙你们俩内战的时候有互留遗书吗？

盾&铁：没有。

铁：有也不会留给他好吗！而且我为什么要没事儿诅咒自己！

盾：局势没有激烈到需要做这个类型的准备吧。

铁（对冬）：别提了，漫画里他那封遗书真是比我们这个宇宙的道歉信更让人生气，全文就三段话前两段都在讲让我照顾好你，最后一段抒情升华一下完事儿，而我居然给他写了三页纸，我真想冲进漫画宇宙里把那封信撕掉。（注13）

【注13：漫画队长那封遗书确实短的就跟便条一样，能看到的部分只有后两段，第一段：给恢复记忆的巴基安排个工作，第二段：找个新的美国队长。更神奇的是，阅读理解满分的托尼斯塔克看完一合计，嘿如果让巴基当新的美国队长不就完美了吗，一举两得，于是鹿队诞生了】

19、  
冬：你们对最新的全心全意宇宙里的剧情有何看法？

铁：我很喜欢，这次终于不是我背锅了。

冬：而且上一题你不是说下次有挂机机会换你吗，看起来内战2你得偿所愿了。

铁：……但是编剧还是强行把我弄成AI拖出来鞭尸，说真的我就不能真正意义上的下线一会儿吗。

冬：大概是需要你拯救世界？

铁：可是世界最后是你拯救的啊！老冰棍变成九头蛇的故事总结起来不就是因为红骷髅给那个薯片妹当奶爸当的很成功薯片妹被哄得很开心所以把老冰棍变成了九头蛇完事儿你当奶爸比那个疯子更成功薯片妹被哄得更开心所以又把他变回来了的故事吗？我要早知道问题核心在于当给那个小屁孩当奶爸我还收集个毛线宇宙魔方碎片直接把迪士尼乐园给她买下来不就得了吗！靠想想看我花了两个月冒着生命危险满世界收集碎片居然比不过你的睡前故事那我到底为什么不能下线！

盾：所以，就，没有人关心一下莫名被奇怪魔法变来变去的我吗？

铁：没有。想到从内战2开始到秘密帝国结束的每一步你都套路了我我就觉得非常不爽。而且我觉得这次内战我就跟个傻子一样，搞了半天从头到尾每件事情都是老冰棍你在搞鬼，而我居然在忙着和卡罗尔（惊奇队长）吵架，好吧虽然卡罗尔貌似比我更傻，她直接造了个屏障让你把她锁外太空了。

盾：……我觉得我怎么都解释不清了，那个真的不是我，他现在还在监狱里你如果不爽可以去揍他我绝对支持真的。

铁：等等？所以现在主宇宙里其实是有两个老冰棍，坏的那个也还在是吗？

冬：是的，而且我估计他早晚有一天会被放出来，Steve，估计那哥们以后就是你的个人系列的常驻反派了。

盾：我可以拒绝吗？为什么这个世界有超级英雄注册法案居然没有超级反派死刑法案？

铁：老冰棍你不是因为自己的个人系列里有一个智商相当的反派所以怕了吧？

冬：不，他是因为自己的个人系列里有一个和他一样能讲道理而且他还讲不过的反派所以他超不高兴。

铁：说起来巴恩斯，你居然会卖萌这真是出乎我的意料。

冬：我什么时候有卖过萌？？？

铁：就是你被老冰棍关在神盾局里那段啊，“噢Steve，我们已经好久没见了，一见面就谈正事儿吗？你不问问我这段时间过得好不好吗？”（注14）

冬：……那是策略，策略！我要先表达温和的态度并且伺机逃出神盾局好吗？

盾：……（受到冬的眼神威胁）算了我不评论，虽然我觉得挺可爱的。

【注14：雷霆特工队刊，官方捆绑play，内容除了yooooooooo简直没有别的话可以说】

20、  
冬：最后一题，就谈谈你们对今天的访谈的看法吧。

盾：比我想象中要和睦。

铁：因为我们俩居然没有打起来？

盾：因为你居然没有要和我打起来。

铁：Jarvis——

冬：好吧我们现在知道了其实是因为AI的不懈努力所以你俩才没打起来。

盾：所以这个访谈还会有下一次吗？

冬：你很期待下一次？

盾：并不。我觉得再来一次这栋楼迟早要被拆。

铁：我很期待，下一次我要求你们俩访谈我当主持人！

冬：嗯哼？小斯塔克你很有想法，不过想挑拨我和Steve超困难的。

铁：呵，你太小看我了，不试试怎么知道。

END【所以这个访谈会不会有下一期，我也不知道】

（这一段是修订版新补充的）  
在这篇访谈里我区分了漫画内战和电影内战，虽然两个宇宙的内战都是对一份文件的政治见解矛盾而引发的冲突，但是因为完全不同的故事背景、参与人数、文件（法案/协议）内容，以及有一定差异的人物性格，核心观点矛盾其实是有很大差别的。  
电影的协议针对的是复联，它讨论的是一个超能力特工队是否应该直接由国际机构指挥（在法案之前他们也是受到神盾局监督的，这里是在讨论是否进一步直接接受指挥）；漫画法案针对的是所有超能力者，因为街头蒙面英雄的行为本质是见义勇为，所以它其实是在讨论有超能力的个体是否有见义勇为的权利，还是说只能在接受政府培训之后作为公务员维护治安。  
电影的协议其实没有什么可探讨的空间，因为它针对的范围很小，就是复仇者联盟这十来个超能力者，他们是否接受国际机构直接指挥与否在道德价值上没有什么辩论空间，这个决定是否明智纯粹取决于这个指挥他们的国际机构领导人是不是好人，如果是罗斯显然不行，但如果是个好将军我看不出有什么弊端。（所以电影把更多的篇幅放在了人物之间的感情纠葛而非政治立场辩论，我觉得是一个很聪明的改编）  
但漫画就复杂很多了，因为在漫威漫画的世界观中拥有超能力是件挺寻常的事，一些青少年会一夜之间觉醒超能力，所以相比于电影中仅仅面向一个组织十几个人的小协议，这是面向全社会每一个拥有超能力或可能将会拥有超能力的个体的法案，关于它的道德辩论的核心在于，超能力者拥有的人权范围是否应该和普通人不一样，他们是否有向政府让渡自己的隐私的义务，他们和合法行为的范畴是否应该和普通人的合法行为的范畴不同（普通人可以阻止一场抢劫，但超能力者必须成为政府公务员才能阻止抢劫）？  
在这个问题上钢铁侠选取的是功利主义的道德观，也就是怎样能达成最好的结果就怎样做。未经训练的超能力者在见义勇为的时候容易造成附带伤害，这种伤害相比于他们不见义勇为（放任犯罪发生）带来的社会危害要更大，那就应该禁止未经训练的超能力者见义勇为。  
而队长在这个问题上赞成的是义务论的道德观，也就是法律应该倡导正确的、善的行为。这个世界上有很多人都阴差阳错的获得了超能力，其中一些人用它来做坏事，另一些人选择用它来做好事，这些做好事的人愿意用自己意外得来的天赋做利他的事情，这是高尚的行为，而如果一个社会要剥夺这些高尚者与所有普通人一样的权利，这是一个令好人心寒的价值导向。  
漫画作者应该是倾向于赞成队长的价值的，所以内战之后斯库鲁人秘密入侵，奥斯本拯救世界成为英雄取代钢铁侠当上神盾局局长，并要求钢铁侠把注册名单交给他。这显然是在质问功利主义道德观一个被质问过很多次的问题，你怎么判断哪个结果是最好的，目前看起来最好的结果之后一定是最好的吗？因此漫画的注册法案也以钢铁侠竭尽全力终于先奥斯本一步销毁名单，队长复活后推动国会通过保障超能力者蒙面权利的法案而尘埃落定。  
不过现实世界一般没有这么戏剧性，奥斯本和斯库鲁人毕竟是小概率事件，现实中虽然确实不乏秉承功利主义观念结果被历史偶然性按在地上摩擦的事例，但我们今天的法律制定在功利主义和义务论的博弈中似乎还是更偏向于功利主义。  
但是在文学创作中，作者们可以说不约而同的赞赏义务论所代表的道德价值，坚定的结果论者总是不可避免的变得疯魔。漫画中的钢铁侠用无微不至的关心、老男人杰出的社会经验、斯塔克企业的高薪工作以及炫酷的超级英雄装备俘获了蜘蛛侠的心（铁罐甚至给梅姨和玛丽简都买了一堆礼物，果然要收买一个男人要先收买他身边的女人），让他心甘情愿的在记者镜头面前摘下头套为注册派背书，当然后来我们都知道这在漫威宇宙中蜘蛛侠的糟糕决定里能排到前五名。（队长：“你对蜘蛛侠做的事情简直没有良心，明眼人都能看出那个孩子渴望一个父亲的角色，你用你的资源让自己填补了那个漏洞，好换得那个孩子可以为你做任何事情。”钢铁侠：“蜘蛛侠是个成年人，他为自己的行为负责！”）包括铁罐还建了一下反物质监狱，并表示要把拒绝注册的人都关在这个关到天荒地老。（蜘蛛侠：“他们并没有接受审判，就直接关押不合法吧？”钢铁侠：“这里是反物质监狱，它不在美国领土上，不受美国法律管辖，事实上，它不受任何法律管辖。”）  
我这段时间在看IDW的变形金刚漫画，里面有个在价值观上很相似的角色，警车，这哥们也是在功利主义道德观的康庄大道上狂奔而去一条路走到黑。我想了一下感觉他和铁罐真的好像，都智商极高科技达人黑客技术一流情报收集水平比肩FBI，都日常众人皆醉我独醒坚信自己拥有上天赐予的顶级智力所以必须掌控一切成为世界未来走向的掌舵人，都是功利主义的忠实执行者为达目的不择手段因此吸引了整个世界观里一半的仇恨，都对某配色红白蓝的同阵营领袖型角色有着难以描述的复杂感情（单箭头）并且因为该红白蓝角色的不信任和不赞同而既愤怒又伤心（啊天下感情故事果然一个套路hhh）。  
其实不论是功利主义还是义务论，走极端了都会疯魔，但作者们显然更加乐意刻画疯魔的功利主义者是什么样子，虽然是因为功利主义确实比义务论更容易滑向极端，但我想这大概也体现出我们这个物种朴素的道德观里对结果论的不赞同。这很好理解，因为结果并不是人的主观能动性可以完全决定的东西，因此将结果视为人生的唯一价值难免陷入无意义的荒漠，作为渴望意义的人类我们当然希望我们走过的路本身就是有意义的，而不必一定要走到某个地方。但是与此同时，聪明而自负的结果论者们穷尽个体的能力向着不可知的历史偶然性发起的挑战，无论成败，都有着相当高的审美价值。


End file.
